


Before the Match

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for a picture prompt oftwo mannequins in sport uniforms inappropriately touching





	Before the Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2018 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/720167.html?thread=14562599#t14562599) as part of their 12th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I'm too lazy to calculate exact ages. I don't imagine either of them to be underage here, but this does take place while they're still at Hogwarts.

"Fuck," Katie groaned. "We don't have time for this."

"Then you better come quick," Alicia teased, her fingers quicksilver against Katie's clit.

Katie's legs buckled; the beam behind her kept her upright. Her ragged breath was barely audible over the hum of the crowd in the stands above, excited for the upcoming match. The only thing preventing them all from seeing Alicia with her hand down Katie's Quidditch leathers was the heavy fabric covering the stands. The thought sent Katie tumbling over the edge.

"What about you?" Katie asked, after.

Alicia grinned. "You can get me off once we've win."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
